This invention relates to rifle fittings or accessories and more particularly to a sling swivel, a pair of which is designed to be attached to the butt and fore-end of the stock of a rifle, shotgun or the like.
This sling swivel is a modification and improvement of the reversible quick-point rifle and shotgun sling swivel described in my Philippine Patent No. UM-5909 issued Oct. 21, 1985.